Several types of electrical cables are used in electrical connectors for connecting the cables to electrical terminals of a panelboard, circuit board or the like. One type is a trilead cable of generally rectangular configuration in cross-section and having a signal conductor with ground conductors along opposite sides encased in an insulating jacket. Another type is a circular shielded trilead cable with includes an outer conductor electrically encircling the ground conductors between the insulated signal conductor and the insulating jacket. A further type is a shielded trilead triaxial cable which has a ground wire and braided conductor extending along the insulating jacket and surrounded by an outer insulating jacket.
Electrical connectors are known to terminate each of these various types of cables, but none is known to terminate all of these cables, to enable contacts of a test probe to be electrically connected to the signal and ground terminals of tightly-packed connectors on a panelboard or circuit board or to test the connections and terminations, which positively retains the connectors on the panelboard, and has an integral cable strain relief.